Belgium national football team
Belgium | image = | nickname = Red Devils | association = Royal Belgian Football Association | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Roberto Martinez | asst_coach = Shaun Maloney | captain = Eden Hazard | most_caps = Jan Vertonghen (118) | top_scorer = Romelu Lukaku (52) | home_stadium = King Baudouin Stadium | capacity = 50,093 | fifa_code = BEL | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 71 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 70 | kit_image = | first_international = 3–3 (Brussels, Belgium; 1 May 1904) | biggest_win = 9–0 (Brussels, Belgium; 4 June 1994) 10–1 (Brussels, Belgium; 28 February 2001) 9–0 (Liège, Belgium; 31 August 2017) | biggest_defeat = England Am. 11-2 Belgium (London, England; 17 April 1909) | world_cup_apps = 13 | world_cup_first_app = 1930 | world_cup_best = Third place (2018) | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 6 | regional_cup_first_app = 1972 | regional_cup_best = Runners-Up (1980) }} The Belgian national football team has officially represented Belgium in association football since their maiden match in 1904. The squad is under the global jurisdiction of FIFA and is governed in Europe by UEFA—both of which were co-founded by the Belgian team's supervising body, the Royal Belgian Football Association (RBFA). Periods of regular Belgian representation at the highest international level, from 1920 to 1938, and 1970 to 2002, have alternated with mostly unsuccessful qualification rounds. Most of Belgium's home matches are played at the King Baudouin Stadium in Brussels. Belgium's national team have participated in three, quadrennial major football competitions. They appeared in the end stages of twelve FIFA World Cups and four UEFA European Football Championships, and featured at three Olympic football tournaments, including the 1920 Olympic tournament which they won. Other notable performances are victories over four reigning world champions—West Germany, Brazil, Argentina and France—between 1954 and 2002. Belgium has longstanding football rivalries with its Dutch neighbours and its French counterparts, having played both teams nearly every year from 1905 to 1967. The squad has been known as the Red Devils since 1906; its supporters' group is named 1895. During the national player career of forward Paul Van Himst, the most-praised Belgian footballer of the 20th century, Belgium took third place at Euro 1972. After that, the national squad experienced two golden ages with many gifted players. In the first period, which lasted from the 1980s to the early 1990s, the team finished as runners-up at Euro 1980 and fourth in the 1986 World Cup. In the second, under guidance of Marc Wilmots and later Roberto Martínez in the 2010s, Belgium topped the FIFA World Rankings for the first time in November 2015 and finished third at the 2018 World Cup. Belgium currently participates in League A of the first UEFA Nations League edition, and will participate in the same league for the next edition. Competitive records FIFA World Cup |} :*Denotes draws including knockout matches decided on penalty kicks. UEFA European Championship record |} Results and fixtures 2019 |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1 = |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Tielemans E. Hazard |goals2 = Cheryshev |stadium = King Baudouin Stadium |location = Brussels, Belgium |attendance = 34,245 |referee = Ovidiu Haţegan (Romania) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1 = |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = E. Hazard Batshuayi |stadium = GSP Stadium |location = Nicosia, Cyprus |attendance = 8,728 |referee = François Letexier (France) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1 = |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Mertens Castagne R. Lukaku |goals2 = |stadium = King Baudouin Stadium |location = Brussels, Belgium |attendance = 37,155 |referee = Irfan Peljto (Bosnia and Herzegovina) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1 = |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = R. Lukaku De Bruyne |goals2 = |stadium = King Baudouin Stadium |location = Brussels, Belgium |attendance = 32,482 |referee = Petr Ardeleanu (Czech Republic) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1 = |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Batshuayi Mertens Chadli |stadium = San Marino Stadium |location = Serravalle, San Marino |attendance = |referee = Horațiu Feșnic (Romania) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1 = |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = R. Lukaku Vermaelen Alderweireld De Bruyne |stadium = Hampden Park |location = Glasgow, Scotland |attendance = |referee = Paweł Gil (Poland) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1 = |score = 9–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = R. Lukaku Chadli Brolli Alderweireld Tielemans Benteke Verschaeren Castagne |goals2 = |stadium = King Baudouin Stadium |location = Brussels, Belgium |attendance = |referee = Anastasios Papapetrou (Greece) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 15:00 (19:00 UTC+6) |team1 = |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Batshuayi Meunier |stadium = Astana Arena |location = Astana/Nursultan, Kazakhstan |attendance = |referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 18:00 (20:00 UTC+3) |team1 = |score = 1–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Dzhikiya |goals2 = T. Hazard E. Hazard R. Lukaku |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |location = Saint Petersburg, Russia |attendance = |referee = Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) |result = W }} |round = UEFA Euro 2020 Q |time = 20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1 = |score = 6–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Benteke De Bruyne Carrasco Christoforou |goals2 = N. Ioannou |stadium = King Baudouin Stadium |location = Brussels, Belgium |attendance = |referee = Jørgen Burchardt (Denmark) |result = W }} 2020 |round=Friendly |time= |team1= |score= |report= |team2=TBA |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |location= |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |round=Friendly |time= |team1= |score= |report= |team2=TBA |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |location= |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |round=UEFA Euro 2020 |time= |team1= |score= |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium |location=Saint Petersburg, Russia |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |round=UEFA Euro 2020 |time= |team1= |score= |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium |location=Copenhagen, Denmark |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} |round=UEFA Euro 2020 |time= |team1= |score= |report= |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium |location=Saint Petersburg, Russia |attendance= |referee= |result= |id= }} Players Current squad The following 29 players were called up for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying matches against Russia and Cyprus on 16 and 19 November 2019, respectively. Caps, goals and player numbers are correct as of 16 November 2019 after the game against Cyprus. |caps=79|goals=0|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=98|goals=5|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Lyon|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=78|goals=2|club=Vissel Kobe|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Wolverhampton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=105|goals=9|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=74|goals=19|club=Manchester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=28|goals=2|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=41|goals=6|club=Dalian Yifang|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=59|goals=8|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Standard Liège|clubnat=BEL}} |caps=84|goals=52|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=106|goals=32|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=90|goals=18|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=28|goals=3|club=Liverpool|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=37|goals=15|club=Crystal Palace|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=29|goals=16|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Brighton & Hove Albion|clubnat=ENG}} Recent call-ups The following footballers were part of a national selection in the past 12 months, but are not part of the current squad. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Antwerp|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 6 September 2019}} |caps=118|goals=9|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=40|goals=7|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=89|goals=4|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=82|goals=5|club=Guangzhou R&F|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 21 March 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} INJ = Withdrew from this squad due to injury SUS = Serving suspension PRE = Preliminary squad / standby RET = Retired from international football Alumni Former players Managers Honours ; FIFA World Cup :Third place(1): 2018 :Fourth place (1): 1986 ; UEFA European Championship :Runners-up (1): 1980 :Third place (1): 1972 ; Olympic football tournament :Gold Medal (1): 1920 :Third place (1): 1900 (no medals were awarded yet) (represented by the team of the University of Brussels) :Fourth place (1): 2008 (in fact a U-23 tournament) External links * RBFA official website * FIFA team profile * ELO team records * Belgian national team news website * Official supporters' federation 1895 Category:UEFA international teams Category:Belgium Category:International teams